What is courage?
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Andy turns up at Miranda's home at 1 am wanting to apologise for Paris. First DWP story! Rated M for some language (just making sure) oh and this is movie version.


_**A/N – This is my first attempt at a Devil Wears Prada fic and it's only a one shot as I'm trying to get a feel on the characters. I apologise if they are OOC and if any information is wrong. Also all spelling mistakes are mine as it is not Beta'd. Let me know what you think.**_

"Come on you can do this; you just need to knock on the door." Andy muttered under her breath, standing outside Miranda's front door the courage she had previously gotten from drinking a fair amount of alcohol was slowly dwindling and she found herself more afraid minute by minute by confronting Miranda about Paris.

Paris, Andy shivered when she thought about it I mean she already knew she had feelings for Miranda way before Paris but seeing Miranda in her bathrobe and crying because of _that _man Stephen divorcing her and on the most important week! All she wanted to do was comfort her, be there for her and when she tried Miranda brushed her off like she was nothing. Then there was Christian Thompson, the worst mistake of her life sleeping with that repulsive man if only to forget about her feelings towards Miranda knowing they wouldn't be reciprocated, even if she was highly inebriated she still couldn't believe she actually slept with him. Only to find out that they were trying to replace Miranda with Jacqueline Follett and after running to tell Miranda it seems she already knew and she had shattered Nigel's dreams of becoming the new creative director for James Holt by giving it to Jacqueline, it was so fucked up and Andy was angry so angry and then Miranda made that stupid comment in the car, '_I see a great deal of myself in you…' _telling Andy that everybody wants to be us and she had done the same thing to Emily, it had all became too much and when Andy stormed out of the car as fast as she could and came to the fountain, she couldn't bear to look back and see Miranda's face and with her phone ringing she chucked it in the fountain and this is why two weeks later she was standing outside Miranda's townhouse.

Andy had to apologise, walking away like that was childish, it was unfair and even though her feelings were still surfaced she needed Miranda to accept her apology, that way she only hoped she could move on. Andy took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited…

Miranda was just putting the finishing touched to The Book when she looked at the time and sighed, 1am she really had to go and sleep. She stood and stretched then patted her St Bernard Patricia and made her way towards her bedroom. About to step into her bedroom there was a knock on her door; Patricia turned her head at the door and then Miranda.

"Who is knocking at this time?" Miranda scowled, someone knocking at this time could only mean trouble, making her way downstairs she went and opened the front door and even though she never showed emotion this one time caught her by surprise.

"Andréa, what on earth are you doing here!?" The stony expression on Miranda's face and the fury in her eyes made Andy gulp and start to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea coming here.

"Umm…hi Miranda I uhh thought that…"

"Do hurry yourself Andréa; you know how I love glacial paces although I'm not sure why I haven't just shut the door in your face. You have one minute."

Andy shook herself mentally; it was now or never,

"I'm sorry Miranda, I'm really sorry for what happened in Paris it was stupid of me to leave like that I don't know what came over me, I guess I've come here to apologise and to hope that you accept it. I don't know what else to say other than sorry." Tears were streaming down Andy's face at this point and she scolded herself for getting emotional when she tried not to. Miranda was sure to shut the door in her face now.

Miranda looked at her beautiful ex-assistant crying and her heart broke inside, unknown to everyone else she had a soft spot for Andréa in fact she knew it run deeper than that she had feelings for the young woman and the two weeks since Paris had made Miranda realise how much she cared for Andréa and that she needed her back in her life but Miranda Priestly would never run after someone and now it seemed that someone was looking over her and brought Andréa to her.

"Andréa must you cry, come on silly girl get inside before you wake up my neighbours."

Andy whipped her head and looked at Miranda fully this time and she never looked more beautiful in her life, she was more than shocked at Miranda inviting her inside and she had to wonder what was going to happen to her.

"Well?" Miranda asked impatiently.

Andy stepped inside immediately knowing Miranda hated to be kept waiting, her heart was beating so fast here she was in Miranda's townhouse and she wasn't delivering The Book or even doing anything work related so why did Miranda invite her in?

"Are your girls here, I mean I didn't realise how late it was and I don't want to disturb them or you for that matter." Andy said.

Miranda let a short smile touch her lips, touched that Andréa asked about her children and replied,

"They are staying with their Father for the weekend and really Andréa I think you have already disturbed me."

"This was a bad idea, I'm gonna go."

As Andy made her way towards the front door, Miranda held Andy's wrist stopping her,

"Don't walk away from me again Andréa, please."

Andy' head felt like it exploded, did Miranda just say please to her? She was in a twilight zone for sure Miranda never said please to anyone but hearing this made Andy turn back around and follow Miranda into the downstairs sitting area. Andy was scared and she wasn't afraid to admit and she could sense Miranda looking at her, plucking up the courage she looked at Miranda and they stared at each other for a good few minutes.

"God I've missed you so much." Andy breathed out,

Miranda's eyes widened slightly at that admission,

"Andréa." Miranda whispered and Andy only just managed to hear,

"And I've missed how you say my name."

Miranda was shocked to say the least at Andy's apparent courage and she had to ask if she had drunk before hand.

"Yes, I had a few drinks if I'm honest Miranda I was petrified of turning up here and what your reaction would be, I never thought you would invite me into your home and I guess you want an explanation from me. Before I say what I need to say I need you to understand that this isn't the alcohol talking this is very much my feelings and I'm just getting the courage the finally say to you what happened in Paris and what I actually feel."

"Andr.."

"No, Miranda please you have to hear me out Paris was a mistake a stupid, stupid mistake! Why did I walk away because I just couldn't handle how I felt anymore it was tearing me up and the pressure there was so much goddamn pressure from that job. You must of noticed how much I had done for you Miranda and it was all for you, I care about you more than I care about anyone else, and if you haven't figured it out by now I have feelings for you. I've had feelings for you for so long, you are the most beautiful and captivating woman I have ever come across and all I want to do is wrap my arms around you and kiss you. My feelings were driving me insane; I had to run there was nothing else I could have done."

Miranda was sitting silently with a blank expression on her face, she was taking in everything Andréa was saying to her and for once she was didn't know what to say. Moments passed in an awkward silence and Andy couldn't help but think she had totally fucked things up for definite and tears sprung in her eyes.

"Andréa you could have done something about it."

"Oh really like what?" Andy scoffed and wiped at her tears,

"You could have told me, am I that horrifying that you couldn't confront me?"

"Miranda you are not horrifying, I just… you would have brushed me off like you did that night I saw you crying, my heart broke that night when all I wanted to do comfort you but you told me to do my job."

"I had to Andréa, you don't understand"

"Well then make me understand!" Andy raised her voice slightly and Miranda arched an eyebrow up at her.

"Very well if you insist."

Miranda turned and gently held Andy's face; she stroked her cheek before leaning in and capturing her lips slowly at first. She let go and Andy still had her eyes closed but she was grinning and Miranda smiled.


End file.
